What the Crow Dragged In
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: On a rainy night, Sebastian finds a mysterious woman wounded and half dead. Ciel orders Sebastian to tend to her, but the two find she is more than meets the eye. What will happen when she begins to dig into Ciel's past and Sebastian's tie to him?
1. Darkness of the Heart

Summary: On a rainy night, Sebastian finds a mysterious woman wounded and half dead. Ciel orders him to bring her in and take care of her, but when she wakes up, the two find she is not a normal human. What will happen when she begins to dig into Ciel's past and Sebastian's tie to him? Read to find out!

Um…this story came on the spur of my bath time. Seriously I get the craziest ideas when I'm taking a bath xD Then again I take like 4 baths a day o.O Anyway…read on if you like! Probably no SebbyxCiel.

Sebastian: Aw…are you sure, Mistress?

Ciel: YAY!

Sebastian: *evil glare*

Me: *sweatdrop* um….alright then. On with the fanfic! XD

*(0)*

Chapter 1: Darkness of the Heart

Black storm clouds were illuminated by the blue lightning that flashed across the sky, giving the millions of failing raindrops a definite shape. Wind hollered through the branches of the trees rooted firmly to the ground, and brushed the top of the nearby river's surface. The night was freeing, made worse with the rain and thunder which echoed through the endless sky. Ciel Phantomhive was sound asleep in his bed, barely disturbed by the pitter-patter of the water on his window, closed shut by the velvet curtains. The white sheets were curled up close to his face and a few strands of loose hair had fallen over his face, moving softly as he breathed in and out. Outside the young master's bedroom, Sebastian Michealis was dusting the book cases that lined the red rose carpet on the floor of the seemingly endless hallway. Only a few doors on each side of the hall could be seen before the rest was cast out by the infinite darkness of the mansion at night. The demon butler was humming a tune to himself as he dusted each shelf of the bookcase with a feather duster, occasionally glancing behind him to check the doorway of his master's room.

In the entire mansion, only a single window was open to let a room filled with dusty old furniture not used since the passing of Ciel's parents air out. Rain drops were resting on the window sill, and a chilly breeze blew past the curtains and into the room. The wind moved swiftly under the crack of the door and into the hallway, past the many doors that were rarely opened. As it blew past the butler, moving his ebony hair away from his face, his ruby eyes shot open at the familiar scent that had traveled on that single breeze: blood.

"Well, well. It seems we have an intruder on the grounds," the demon turned, a displeased look on his face.

Immediately Sebastian dropped everything he was doing and rushed down the hallway towards the main hall and the front door. The floor was covered in an emerald marble that seemed darker than usual even though the hall was surrounded by torch-like lamps that sat idly on the walls. The butler's footsteps echoed off the walls in the silence that surrounded the mansion at this hour; all the servants were asleep, including Tanaka who mumbled his usual "Ho, ho, ho" in his sleep. Grabbing the polished gold handle of the front door, the demon threw it open and stepped out into the rain. So as not to let the entire mansion get cold, he closed the door behind him before jumping onto the pavement and looking around for the source of the scent. Almost as soon as his shoes hit the concrete driveway, the smell of blood hit him like a truck hitting a brick wall. Sebastian turned his head and saw something that confused him: a girl was lying on the ground away from the mansion, bleeding.

It confused him because why would someone come crawling up to the Phantomhive estate when they're in need? Surely there would be more accessible help closer to the main road. Nevertheless, Sebastian hurried to her side. Her long blonde hair was matter from the rain and blood soaked black coat she wore, which was full of knife wounds. Droplets of water dripped from the butler's now drenched hair and onto the girl's face, but it was no different than the raindrops falling from the sky. But what Sebastian noticed most of all was the amount of blood that was being washed away from her almost lifeless body. At first glance he thought she was actually dead. But he could sense a soul inside her, and could just barely see her breathing. But for a normal human to lose that much blood and still be alive was nearly impossible. He checked her for a pulse and found it, but it was slow and soft.

The demon butler was at a standstill. If he were to leave her outside, she would surely die. Not only that, he would have to clean up the mess later. But if he brought her inside the young master would surely not-

"Sebastian!"

The butler turned around to see Ciel standing in the doorway in his white nightgown, eye patch missing. The purple glow of his right eye shone in the darkness of the outside, the lamps from inside casting a strange shadow of the young master on the ground before the two in the rain.

"She's injured right?" he asked curtly.

"Bocchan, I thought you were asleep-"

"All this rain was keeping me up," the boy cut him off. "And you didn't answer my question."

Obviously, Ciel's senses were not as good as the demon butler's, so he could not see or smell the blood through the heavy rain that was like a wall between the master and servant.

"Yes, bocchan. Heavily, in fact," Sebastian replied.

"Bring her in and tend to her. Give her one of the empty guest rooms," Ciel ordered his servant as he began to turn back into the mansion. But he stopped halfway and let his gaze wander back to Sebastian and the woman. "But if there's any blood on the floor, I'm leaving it to you to clean it up."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel nodded and went back to his room, leaving the door open for Sebastian to carry the girl through. The butler quickly gathered the woman up in his arms, trying as best he could not to disturb her and cause further damage. Her slow breathing brought wisps of white air from her mouth and were carried away by the still howling wind that kept the butler on his toes as he carried her towards the mansion. The girl made no attempt at keeping herself upright, for she had already slipped out of consciousness. As the door shut behind them, a gust of wind stronger than all before swept in, and the rain washed away the blood left on the ground into the river, almost as if it were clearing a crime scene.

*(0)*

Inside the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian had laid the blonde girl on a bed in the room across from Ciel's after washing the blood off of her and replacing her torn, wet, bloodstained clothes with some left behind by Ciel's mother, as to his master's orders. Only a drop of blood had touched the floor. Of course, Sebastian had instantly cleaned it up so it would not stain. The woman was pale, and breathed very slowly. Too slow, thought the butler, but she was alive so it was not so much his concern.

Ciel had returned to sleep, and once he was sure the girl would be fine on her own, Sebastian also returned to his duties of dusting the mansion while his master slept. The other servants had not even stirred during all this, and Pluto was still sound asleep in his dog house that the three troublesome servants had made for him. Sebastian wondered why the demon hound had not smelled blood. Perhaps he was too deep in his sleep. Well, no matter.

The wind, rain, thunder and lightning continued to rampage outside the estate, still keeping the young master awake. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to block out the constant sound of water hitting stone and glass, but to no avail. Eventually he got so tired of it he actually considered ordering Sebastian to make it stop raining. But even for a demon butler he knew that was impossible. Or was it? Nevertheless, the young master jumped out of bed and slipped on a robe and slippers. Taking a lighted candelabra, he decided to check on the mansion's newest guest. Quickly checking to see if Sebastian was nearby, the boy peeked out of his room into the darkened hallway. Seeing no sign of the butler, he hurried across the hall and into the room across. He was careful so as not to wake her, knowing she must still be asleep with those wounds she had. Unfortunately, the door made an awful squeaking noise as he pushed on it.

"Damn. I must remember to get Sebastian to fix that. Honestly, what kind of butler leaves a squeaky door? Especially under my eye," the young master muttered under his breath.

As the young master entered the dark room, the only light coming from the candelabra he held in his hand, he could make out the figure of the girl under the white covers and the strands of blonde hair that hung out over the edge of the bed. Ciel almost closed the door behind him and walked in closer towards the motionless figure before him. Holding the candelabra close to the girl, he could see her face, a cold towel on her forehead, as well as one arm that was hanging limply against the side of the bed. He saw no trace of blood or water, but he had expected no less from Sebastian. But something was wrong about the girl. Bringing the light down closer to her, he saw cuts on her arm and neck, but they had almost completely healed.

It was just then that Sebastian walked in to the room, bringing a fresh towel to replace the one on her forehead and holding a similar candelabra. He was surprised to see the young master Ciel in her room when he could be getting some decent rest.

"Bocchan? What are you doing awake? I assure you she will be fine. Please leave the lady in my care as you ordered," the butler said with his usual smirk.

Ciel turned to him. "You said she was injured right? Her wounds are already healed."

Sebastian gave his master a confused look and walked over to the girl's bedside. He examined her and his eyes widened. He reached out a hand to touch a wound on her arm and felt her warm skin, but the wound was as his young master said, almost completely healed. But that was impossible because she was bleeding like crazy just a few minutes before. Unless…

And just then the girl stirred, mumbling and slowly moving, eventually opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She blinked a few times before realizing there were others in her presence. She turned her head and saw a boy and a man dressed as a butler. Suddenly realizing her situation, she sat up as quickly as she could, blonde hair falling in front of her neck. Her eyes glistened in the glow of the fire from the candelabras the two held; one was bright blue, and the other blood red.

Ciel blinked in surprise that she was awake. Sebastian did the same, but was the first to speak. "My lady, you are in the Phantomhive mansion. I found you injured outside and my master ordered me to bring you inside and tend to your wounds. He has been very generous towards you. May I ask your name?"

The girl looked at the butler curiously, staring into his blood red eyes for what seemed like an hour until Ciel lost his patience. "Tell me your name! Or can you not speak?"

The girl winced at his tone. But she nodded and opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was angelic and soft, but she spoke very seriously.

"My name is Estelle. Estelle Jemenai. Thank you for saving me, I'm ever so grateful!" she said, smiling. "Let me guess. You must be Ciel Phantomhive! I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."

"Pardon my asking, but why were you injured? More than that, why is it you came to our estate? I'm sure there was a medical facility closer to where you had been injured. And one more thing…" Sebastian questioned.

"What are you?" Ciel Phantomhive interrupted his butler. "You're not human. What are you?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise of his master being so blunt. But he turned back to the girl lying in the bed, also curious as to what she was, having a warm temperature but wounds healing unnaturally fast. Estelle looked at the boy before her and laughed. She turned her glimmering eyes towards him, the red eye

"I'm a half demon."

*(0)*

Well that was a really boring chapter. At least I think so. But I left a cliffhanger! Yay cliffhangers! Anyway, better chapters to come, hopefully with some mischief between Ciel and Estelle. Hmmm…I wonder what would happen if Ciel takes a fancy to Estelle more than Sebastian for a day. Hm hm hm Anyway, review if you want. I need some ideas for later chapters. Thanks!

Ciel: Wait! Who is this half-demon freak Sebastian let in my house?

Sebastian: Bocchan, I believe she said her name was Estelle.

Ciel: That's not what I meant! What if she tries to kill me or something?

Sebastian: I will protect you no matter what boc-OMG A KITTY! 8D *runs over and starts petting it*

Ciel: *facepalm* Useless…all of them…

Me: Um….well then I guess Estelle can kill you now! :D *runs off to write the next chapter*

Ciel: O.o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stay tuned! -BladedWithEbony


	2. Truth of the Heart

Yay another chapter! Well, I hope this one is better than the last one. Hmmm I wonder what kind of mischief Ciel and Sebastian will get into this time with Estelle's help

Ciel: Yay….X(

Sebastian: 83

Me: O.o?

Ciel: Sebastian!

Sebastian: Sorry, bocchan. I was just having a little fun.

Ciel: Have fun on your own time…

Sebastian: But bocchan, you never give me free-

Ciel: EXACTLY! X|

Estelle: Ah, boys. They're so funny when they're fighting XD

Me: Uhhhh….anyway…on with the fanfic! :3

*(0)*

Chapter 2: Truth of the Heart

Sebastian and Ciel stood dumbfounded at what the girl in front of them had just said. Thinking they had not heard her, she repeated:

"I'm a half-demon."

Ciel blinked a few times before coming to his senses and grabbing Sebastian's collar and pulling his face close to his.

"Sebastian! Did you know about this?" he whispered angrily into the butler's ear.

The demon released himself from his master's grasp. "I did not. She smells and feels like a normal human."

Estelle pulled the covers over her protectively. "What…what do you mean I…feel…like a human?" she stuttered blushing.

Ciel gave his butler a curious glance. Sebastian merely smiled.

"I touched your arm to see if your wound had healed and your skin was warm, unlike a demon's," said the butler with a nearly fake smile.

Estelle released the covers. "Oh. I see. Well, in any case, thank you very much," said the blonde girl smiling.

Ciel gave her a stern look. "What is your purpose being here?"

The girl whimpered a bit and looked at the demon butler for help.

"Well bocchan, I don't believe she will cause any harm and I highly doubt she would have any intention of hurting you. Even so, I shall watch over her until you awake tomorrow morning. Please get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow," said the butler.

"Well, if there's nothing to worry about then I will be going back to bed now. Sebastian, keep taking care of her," Ciel ordered.

The butler nodded as his master stepped out of the room, taking the lighted candelabra with him. Sebastian still held his and the flames cast eerie shadows on the walls. The demon's face was illuminated by the light and gave his blood red eyes a shimmering gleam as they stared right into the eyes of the girl sitting up on the bed.

"I trust you will make no attempt to escape or harm my bocchan, correct?" he asked, his voice soft but laced sharply.

Estelle shook her head vigorously. She stared into the demon's eyes, her own glittering with innocence. "I would never hurt the young master! He ordered me to be saved after all. You're a demon too right?"

"So I am."

"Then don't think I'll take his soul or anything. I can see you two have a contract. That much is obvious. You don't have to stay in this room with me. I promise I will sleep, and I will explain everything in the morning. I'm sure you have other duties to attend to as well?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Very well. I shall leave you to your own, but know if I sense anything strange your head shall roll first," said Sebastian darkly.

Estelle nodded and lied back down in her bed, pulling the covers up close to her face and turning away from the door and the light of the candelabra the butler held. The demon smirked and blew out the flames, leaving the room full of dark shadows as wisps of smoke drifted from the candles and disappeared as the butler shut the door.

*MEANWHILE*

(Outside the mansion in the rain somewhere…)

"Ha."

"Haha."

"Heehee."

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"Sorry."

"C'mon let's get out of this rain. We'll check up on her later."

O.o DARE? Haha you'll find out soon enough.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Young master Ciel woke with the sun in his face from the window where Sebastian had just opened the curtains, saying something about a wonderful day it was going to be and what kind of pastry he would like for breakfast. The boy rubbed his glowing eye and yawned, stretching his arms up into the air.

"Bocchan?" the butler asked.

"Oh. A scone."

"Very good," the demon said, pouring him a cup of tea that steamed and swirled around the floral patterns on the china. Ciel could smell the pasties under a metal lid as Sebastian lifted it to reveal its contents and picked a scone, placing it on a plate and handing it to the young master along with his tea. As the boy ate and drank the first part of his breakfast, the butler hurriedly ran around the room gathering the young master's clothes for the day and laid them out on the side of his bed. When he was finished, Sebastian removed the tea cup and plate and set to work dressing Ciel.

As Sebastian buttoned the buttons on his coat, Ciel gave him a curious but serious look. "What's the situation with the half-demon?"

The butler never hesitated in his movements as he answered his lord's questions, tying a bow around the collar of Ciel's shirt. "She awaits you for breakfast in the main hall, bocchan. And I believe she told us her name was Estelle. I think she would be pleased for you to call her that."

Ciel blinked. "You let her out of her room?"

"I do not believe you ever specified for me to keep her there. She has done nothing strange. If she hadn't have told us or had I not seen her wounds heal, I would believe her to be a normal human, bocchan," the butler replied calmly.

The young master looked away as Sebastian finished tying his shoes. "That doesn't prove anything about her."

"Perhaps not," the butler said, his master dressed and finished with his morning tea. "But it's a good sign."

Ciel sighed and jumped off the bed, his shoes making a soft thud on the carpeted floor. He walked to the door, followed by the eyes of a demon. "Perhaps."

Sebastian smirked as the young master left his room and walked out into the hall. He gathered the cart that held the morning appetizers and pushed it out, following the boy into the main hall. There, a long table was set for two, with two chairs on the long sides at the very middle facing each other. Sunlight flooded the dining hall from tall windows, the curtains pulled back. Ciel could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen, as always expected of his butler.

Ciel saw Estelle sitting at the table, admiring the fine china that had been laid out before her. She blinked a few times before noticing the young master and the butler standing behind her. The girl smiled and waved at him, gesturing for him to sit down across from her. Ciel blinked in surprise and looked behind him at Sebastian questioningly, but the butler only smiled.

"I shall bring out breakfast for you and Lady Estelle, bocchan," Sebastian said, taking his cart back into the kitchen, his black tailcoat disappearing into the door.

The young master reached out a hand to stop him, but Sebastian was already gone. Ciel scoffed and walked to the table, pulling out the chair and sitting down. Estelle gleamed at him.

"Good morning! You look tired…did you sleep ok?" she asked.

"Well I was up in the middle of the night worrying about a complete stranger who has taken up room in my mansion whom I should feel no remorse or empathy for," the boy said, his head resting in the palm of one hand and the other twirling a knife on the table.

Estelle grimaced. "I'm so sorry! Please don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

Ciel looked at her, his one eye cloudy and void of light. "That's what worries me."

The girl smiled at him. "I'll prove to you that I pose no threat. I can clearly see that you're already under contract by Sebastian."

"Well after what happened with Claude I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to challenge Sebastian again. At least he found a way to change me back into a human after all that. I can trust him. Well, sometimes," Ciel replied.

"What do you mean he turned you back into a-"

Just before Estelle could finish her question, Sebastian burst into the hall bringing a cart of food and drinks for the two sitting at the table. Steaming plates of eggs, toast, sausage, and other foods.

"Breakfast is served, bocchan," said the butler, turning to Estelle. "Lady Estelle."

Her eyes widened as Sebastian laid everything perfectly on their plates, not a speck of sauce anywhere. He poured orange juice and tea for them both. Ciel sat motionlessly, having seen this "ritual" day after day. But Estelle had never seen something so incredible that her mouth hung open until Sebastian stepped back.

"Thank you!" Estelle exclaimed as she picked up her knife and fork and began gobbling everything on her plate down, mannerly but fast.

Ciel ate his breakfast slowly. Savoring the taste, he knew eventually he would never taste food again. And that day could come sooner if he didn't keep an eye on this girl in front of him. His single blue eye watched her, examining her, studying her. He tried to see if there were any noticeable differences making her demon nature apparent, but he couldn't see anything that separated her from a normal human save for her different eye colors. Estelle was so different from Sebastian in so many ways; she was happy, laughing, smiling, worrying about others as well as herself. Perhaps if she truly posed not threat, he could come to enjoy a change of pace for once.

By the time Ciel had barely finished his plate, the half-demon had already asked for and finished seconds. Sebastian walked around the room, tending to tedious little things, like fixing crooked paintings or tightening the cords on the curtains. But while he seemed to be doing nothing, he too was studying this strange creature that had entered his master's household. But the master had ordered him to bring her inside and tend to her, and until he gave him another order, he could do nothing about her. But to him, she seemed innocent, but that could easily be a cover up. No matter how much he looked over her, he only saw and smelled a normal human. By now her wounds had completely healed, and not so much as a scratch was visible. She seemed completely revived from how they encountered her the previous night.

Sebastian was as curious about Estelle as the young master was. Slightly giving in to his few human characteristics, the butler walked over to his master and whispered in his ear:

"Bocchan, may I suggest something?"

"Go on…" said his young master.

"I would like to know how she got so torn up. It is not the place of the butler to ask such a thing," replied Sebastian.

Ciel nodded, surprised his demon butler could be so curious. As Sebastian left to tend to more needless things, Ciel simply asked her the question.

"So Estelle, how did you end up in front of my mansion all cut up and bloody in the middle of a rainy night?"

Sebastian nearly snickered. He never knew humans could be so blunt and to the point.

The half demon stopped eating and looked at the boy in front of her. "My, where to begin? I suppose I should start in the beginning…"

Ciel and Sebastian listened intently as she began her story.

"It began several years ago, I think it was two hundred…no two hundred and fifty years ago. Seems like only a week ago. Anyway, I don't think I told you but I was originally a normal human," she said.

Ciel blinked in surprise. Sebastian somewhat expected it.

"I was a normal human, actually a noble. I lived the high life with my parents and my brother, Cain. Everything was perfect until my brother went, well, I guess you could say insane. Haha! Well, I guess it wasn't the best thing because he actually did this to me."

"He beat you up?" Ciel asked.

"Well, yes. And he did everything else. He killed our parents and chained me to his basement using their DNA to experiment on me. He did a lot of strange things, injected me with weird blood, and now I'm like this. But he keeps wanting to know more, experiment more. His last one was to see how much pain I could withstand before I fainted. But I escaped. I sensed the presence of another demon, and I thought maybe that one could protect me. But when I saw you were his master, I kind of gave up," Estelle explained. "I'm sure he's still out there looking for me. But I don't want to go back to him. That demon…"

Sebastian began to grow interested. "May I take that to mean your brother is also a demon?"

"Yes. Somehow he made a contract with a demon and became one himself. That's why I can't get rid of him or escape him. I'm only safe in the presence of another demon. So…"

Ciel sighed. "So that's why you wanted to come to the estate. Well I suppose I can't just send you back into the hands of someone like that. You may stay here for the time being as long as you don't annoy me."

Estelle jumped with joy. She ran around the table and glomped Ciel, who promptly ordered Sebastian to remove her from him.

"Thank you, Ciel! Oh, well if I'm going to stay here I may as well do something to repay you for your kindness! So I've decided to call you Ciel-sama! And I will act as a maid to compensate for my room and food. Thank you thank you thank you!" the half demon giggled and ran off.

The young master sighed and tapped his finger on the table. Sebastian smirked and walked over to him, clearing the dishes.

"Bocchan, I believe having this half demon might be a benefit to you. Perhaps she can make up for the work the other three are responsible for," the butler suggested.

Ciel gave him a nasty glare. "And why should I let someone who has a demon chasing after them live in my mansion? What if this is all some kind of trap? I don't want another Claude situation…"

The butler bowed. "But of course not, my lord. Allow me to watch over her. I shall protect you no matter what."

Ciel closed his eye and nodded, shooing Sebastian away to his duties. The butler grinned devilishly and pulled his chair away so the young master could go to his study.

*(0)*

Estelle was hurrying about, dusting tables, polishing the china and silver, making beds and sorting books on the shelves. She arranged flowers in beautiful vases, washed the table cloths, the young master's clothes, and the dirty dishes. As she did all of this, the three servants Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny all watched in awe with their mouth's hanging open. She dashed from room to room, carrying heavy loads and moving insanely fast. She was nearly as effective as Sebastian. When all was finished she tended to the other's duties as well, trimming hedges, cleaning the fountain, and preparing for dinner.

Sebastian came into the kitchen to begin making the young master and half demon's dinner, but to his surprise, all was already done. The smell of roast beef and seasoned vegetables filled the room, though such things were of no interest to the demon standing in the doorway. Estelle was wearing an apron and maid's outfit, black and white like the outfit she had worn the night before. A ruffled headband in her blonde hair and black high-heeled shoes completed the ensemble. She noticed the butler standing in surprise at her work and smiled, turning to him as she chopped carrots.

"Good evening, Sebastian! Oh, I'm so sorry, were you planning to make dinner?" she asked worriedly.

The butler blinked in surprise. But he smiled and shook his head. "You have done such a wonderful job. Thank you for your hard work. I'm sure the young master will be pleased. He may not show it, but he can be very kind," said Sebastian. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Estelle gleamed. "But of course! Would you mind preparing the dessert? I found from the other servants that sweet things are your specialty."

"Of course," said the butler, moving to the other side of the kitchen, mixing ingredients for a chocolate cake in a large bowl.

"May I ask something, Sebastian?"

"What is it?"

"How has a demon like you come to act so much like a human? Making such delicious food as you served me and Ciel-sama this morning…demons have no sense of taste other than human souls. How have you come accustomed to such a lifestyle?"

The butler looked at the girl questioningly. Estelle stopped chopping the carrots, the blade stuck in the carving board.

"Is his soul truly worth this much effort?"

The butler's eyes widened. He glanced at the half demon and saw her hand shaking. He could hear her breathing strangely. It was only then that the butler realized being half human and half demon meant a decision between human food and human souls. The demon had decided that if she ate human food, she did not require the food of true demons. But all demons feel the urge to devour souls, and being in the presence of a soul like the young masters could only cause her mind to become unstable.

The butler grabbed a kitchen knife from behind him. His red eyes watched the half-demon's every movement, but he soon realized he had no need for the weapon. Estelle calmed down and turned to the butler smiling.

"Ciel-sama belongs to you. Hehe. Perhaps in more ways than one, Sebastian?" Estelle suggested giggling.

If he could, the butler would have blushed. But he merely coughed and dismissed the comment. Estelle laughed and went back to her work. But Sebastian knew he would have to keep a closer eye on the girl. He couldn't let his young master be hurt again. But for now, he focused on the dinner the two were making, adding the finishing touches to the chocolate cake. When all was finished, the two presented their work to the young master as he sat down at the table, Estelle joining him.

"Good evening, Ciel-sama!" said the half-demon.

The butler, the girl and the young master all looked at each other, blood red eyes and blue ones meeting.

The demons spoke in unison to the young master: "Dinner is served."

Well, how was that? Not the best chapter, but sorta long. Anyway at least I finished it!

Sebastian: I think I'm being replaced by a half-demon…how embarrassing…

Ciel: Oh quit whining, you let her in in the first place.

Sebastian: But bocchan, you were the one who ordered me to-

Ciel: I BLAME YOU!

Sebastian: T-T

Estelle: Oh I'm so sorry! I won't take your job, I just wanted to help!

Ciel: Then make yourself useful and give me a footrub.

Estelle: Yes, Ciel-sama! –gives him a footrub-

Sebastian: Bocchan, I think you're abusing her usefulness…

Ciel: Do you want to go back to the basement?

Sebastian: No…X.x

Me: . So confused…

Well anyway, thanks for waiting for this. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. What mischief will Estelle get into? Perhaps something interesting may happen between her and Ciel? Hmmmm so many ideas, so little time to write it all down.

R&R!


	3. Secrets of the Heart

Summary: On a dark stormy night, Sebastian finds a woman wounded and bleeding in the rain outside the mansion. Ciel orders him to bring her inside and take care of her until she's better, but is she really what she seems to be? What will happen when the woman starts to dig into Ciel and Sebastian's pasts?

Yay chapter 3! Ugh, this one died for a little bit inside me. Got really bored of it. But I finished another chapter yay!

Some slight Ciel/Sebastian in the beginning and end with the script format. Don't like, don't read. Don't worry, nothing more than suggestive themes.

Sebastian: Please don't allow her to take away my young master. T-T HIS SOUL IS MINE!

Me: Don't worry, I won't. :3

Sebastian: Good. Thank you, madam. –licks his lips mischievously at Ciel-

Ciel: Can't bear to let me go can you, you jealous demon?

Sebastian: I am not jealous of that foul half demon!

Estelle: -hugs Ciel from behind- OH CIEL-SAMA!

Sebastian and Ciel: *twitch twitch*

Ciel: …at least someone loves me. Unlike some people… -glares at Sebastian-

Sebastian: -bows- I will do my best to act more lovingly towards you, bocchan. But I do believe you must specify the limits I have towards being…lovingly…towards you. –evil smirk-

Ciel and Estelle: O.o

Me: Ok before this gets any weirder, here's the next chapter!

Sebastian: But madam-

Me: Oh look a kitty! *points*

Sebastian: OMFG A KITTY! –runs off to go pet it- Supermegaultrahappykittytime! :D

Ciel: Every time…is there anyone sane who works for me? X.x

Bard: *slowly raises hand* 8D

Ciel: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT-

Me: *steps on Ciel's head before he says anything* ON WITH THE CHPATER! xD

*(0)*

It had been a week since the half demon named Estelle had found her way into the Phantomhive estate and began her work as a maid, fixing the messes left behind by the other three servants who could do barely more than destroy the house just trying to do their daily chores. Fitted in her maid's outfit, all black and white with her blonde hair coming down to her waist, she cleaned the house from top to bottom, almost as fast as Sebastian. The demon actually found he had time to relax with Estelle doing more than half of everything he had to do every day. They cooked meals together, the only difference being Estelle sat down and ate with the young master for breakfast, lunch, tea, and dinner.

It was night, Ciel had already gone to bed, and Sebastian was tidying up a bit around the young master's study after his evening tea. After clearing the table, the butler dusted his hands and shoulders, finished early again thanks to Estelle. But he hadn't seen her for a while.

"Where could that half-demon have gotten to? Not seeing her for so long is beginning to get me worried…" thought the butler out loud. "I wonder…"

As Sebastian poked his head out into the hallway, looking down both halls to see if any doors were opened, he noticed the last door on the right was slightly cracked when he was sure he had closed it before cleaning the study. Closing the door behind him, the butler walked down the blood red carpet, past the paintings and sculptures that lined the walls, his shadow creeping along its length like a living creature. His ruby eyes caught the light from the candles flickering with yellow and orange flames held by golden metal attached to the walls.

He cracked open the door to his master's bedroom to check on him, letting in a sliver of light to land on his soft, pale face. His eyes were closed, the blankets pulled up tightly around his face. Blue strands of hair fell over his seal eye, his rose lips just barely parted to let his breath escape, blowing ripples in the sheets. The butler saw his rings and eye patch lying on the table next to the bed, just inches from the thin, frail fingers holding up the sheets to Ciel's throat. Sebastian saw no sign of the half demon in the room and closed the door silently, leaving the boy in total darkness again and continued walking towards the end of the hall.

As he neared the half cracked door, the demon could hear soft breathing but no movement. He peered into the room and blinked in surprise at what he saw.

Estelle was in the library, surrounded by books open and laying on the ground, some stacked in pillars and some had tabs sticking out marking a certain page. Lit candles gave her light for reading, although it seems she had already been reading for a while. Estelle was sleeping on a couch, her head propped up on an arm. Sebastian could see her chest steadily rising and falling as she breathed silently, blonde hair drooping in her face. She was the spitting image of his master when he fell asleep in his study after a long day of work and studies.

Sebastian smiled as he opened the door all the way to let himself in, tailcoat just passing through before it closed. The butler walked across the room, glancing over several of the books Estelle had been reading. A history book, a cooking book, a book about ancient beliefs, and….the Phantomhive family tree?

"My dear…what could she have learned from this?" the butler said as he picked up the open book, turning to a page with a tab marked on it. The page talked about Ciel parents, what they did and their relationship to the queen. Nothing but the single page was marked, so he wasn't sure what else she had gained from the book.

Shrugging, Sebastian tidied up the library as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the sleeping half-demon. Finished with his work, he figured that she would rather be left alone to rest. But as he turned to leave, out of the corner of his eye the demon caught sight of Estelle falling forward towards the floor. In an instant his arms were around her, cradling her thin frame gently as it fell limply into his grasp. She was still completely unconscious and barely stirred as the butler decided it would be unwise to leave her on her own in the fragile library.

"Goodness…" he muttered jokingly. Sebastian stood and flipped the girl over so he was carrying her bridal style in his arms, one hand supporting her head. He used his foot to open the library door and silently closed it as he strode back down the hall and to Estelle's room, directly across from Ciel's. The butler pulled down the covers of the bed and laid the half-demon down gently. Feeling the soft bedding beneath her, Estelle sighed happily and snuggled down into her pillow. The butler smirked as he saw her smile in her sleep, obviously having a good dream.

Sebastian pulled the covers over her and made sure she was comfortable, but before he left for his own room, the butler could not help but hear her whisper something interesting.

"Mmmph...Asmoday…I'm sorry…please…forgive me…"

At the sound of the familiar name, the demon turned and saw a pained expression on Estelle's face, half scared and half sad. She was whimpering and tugging on the sheets, shivering as if a window had been opened. From across the room, the butler could see goose bumps on her skin. After a moment, Estelle began thrashing in her sleep, crying out "no, no" over and over, louder and louder every time.

Afraid she would wake the young master, Sebastian instinctively restrained her and covered her mouth with his hand. At the touch from the demon, the girl went limp and her breathing stopped. He removed his hand and felt her neck for a pulse, but felt nothing. For a split second, the butler wondered if he had killed her simply by touching her. But the moment he removed his hand from her, Estelle's breathing returned to normal and suggested her pulse had as well, but Sebastian didn't dare touch the half-demon again for fear he might actually hurt her.

"I wonder what she has gone through…" the butler wondered quietly out loud. Making sure she was alright, Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it. "What connection could she possibly have with Asmoday?"

The demon seemed deep in thought for several minutes before realizing he was showing weakness, despite the fact his young master was fast asleep and unable to see him. Shaking his head, Sebastian returned to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast, knowing Estelle would be rather tired and most likely be late getting up to help him.

*(0)*

Crimson eyes watched the two eating at the dining table cautiously as Estelle and Ciel happily conversed over tea, pastries and fresh fruit. He was not so concerned as to what the half-demon might do from the previous night's…encounter, as much as the fact that his young master was actually smiling as the girl talked to him. Normally few things even seemed to please him, and rarely did he smile. But it was becoming a habit of him the more time he spent with Estelle.

After breakfast was over, Estelle hurried to the kitchen to wash the dishes after telling Sebastian she could handle it herself. The butler let a sigh of relief escape his pale lips as he sauntered over to the young boy, quietly sipping his jasmine tea.

"Bocchan, if I may, would you allow me to express my opinion on a certain topic?" he whispered in Ciel's ear.

The boy set down his tea cup and eyed Sebastian curiously, but seriously. "And what topic would that be, Sebastian?"

"Our new maid, Estelle, bocchan."

Ciel took another sip of the steaming liquid. "Speak."

The butler bowed his head. "Thank you, bocchan. It has come to my attention that you have grown attached to lady Estelle. Perhaps a little more than is needed."

Ciel gave him a warning glance. "And why is this of a concern to you, Sebastian?"

"I am simply worried about you, bocchan. She may not be as sweet and innocent as you may think. Last night I found her in the library looking up things about your mother and father and their connections to her majesty the Queen. And I heard her unconsciously utter something quite interesting to me; a certain name that is forbidden among demons."

Ciel was suddenly curious. "Then I suppose you cannot reveal what she said to me despite my orders?"

"I'm afraid so."

The boy earl sighed and held his forehead in his fingertips. "But what does any of this have to do with her being something she does not appear to be?"

"I can already tell you that her story of how she became a half-demon is a lie. Perhaps she does have a brother by the name of Cain, but her current state could not have been brought about by simple experiments alone. I have heard of a demon by the name of Cain, so perhaps he was originally a human, Estelle as well, but it is highly unlikely that he was the one who turned her into a half-demon."

"What do you suggest is the truth, then?"

"I cannot say. If she must lie to us about her past then there must be some reason for it that she cannot reveal to us," the demon admitted.

"Then what do you suggest I do about this? Or you perhaps, being more accustomed to working with demons," Ciel replied angrily.

Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed I have. But until I have a grasp on the real situation surrounding her, I can do nothing other than under your orders."

"Then here is an order: find out her true intentions and past story. And do not allow her to catch you snooping."

"Very well, bocchan," the butler bowed again and left the room.

*(0)*

Estelle was humming a cheerful tune as she washed each plate and cup carefully and thoroughly before drying them and putting them away in the cupboards. She was smiling and laughing as she talked to herself about meaningless things, completely unaware of the pure-blooded demon watching her from the doorway. She couldn't feel his icy pupils staring at her intensely, taking in every movement and sound she made as she went about her work. Finishing the last of the dishes, the half-demon washed the counter and tidied up the kitchen. Sebastian tried to find some kind of hint as to her real personality through everything she did, but to no avail. The girl was completely kind and happy, showing not a bit of demon in her. He briefly wondered if even her story about her being a half-demon was true, but the speed at which her wounds healed made that a sure fact.

The butler was quickly brought back to his current task as he noticed Estelle briskly walking towards the doorway, and he turned into the wall to dust a bookcase that stood against it, although it was already completely spotless. The half-demon took no notice as she went by, still humming a tune that he had heard her sing before.

But as Sebastian followed her the rest of the day as she tended to his and the other servants' duties, the song grew less joyful and more sorrowful: an eleven-note song that she repeated at different octaves.

Each more gruesome than the last, she seemed to be growing restless as she dusted, organized, ironed, washed, trimmed, and flattened nearly everything in the mansion that was needed while Sebastian brought the young master Ciel his afternoon tea, snack, lunch and dinner. With every free moment he watched her, trying to learn something new. But all he could find out was that she became more active later in the day, and her demon side showed slightly through her singing. Ciel didn't seem to mind at all, but then again he had a demon there to protect him.

When Estelle had cleared dinner, still humming her strange tune, Ciel called his butler over silently. "What have you discovered, Sebastian?"

The demon shook his head. "Nothing worth speaking of, bocchan."

The boy glanced over to the kitchen, watching as the girl rush around quicker than usual. He blinked in wonder at what she could be hiding. Sebastian read his mind easily when he was like this, to his disappointment. He had rarely been able to guess what the boy was thinking for he never showed much emotion at all, and yet now he showed so much weakness because of this girl in his presence. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state made the demon lick his lips with the thought of the taste of Ciel's soul on his tongue. But the butler quickly dismissed the thought and returned to their conversation.

"Bocchan, I believe I may be on to something if you allow me to keep watching her overnight," the demon suggested.

Ciel thought for a moment. He would rather not keep her from her sleep, but if he was going to find out anything about her, he had no choice. "Fine then."

Sebastian nodded. Just as he was about to clear the young master's dishes, Estelle appeared out of nowhere and snatched the plate out of his hands, running around the table and picking up all the other ones as well.

"Oh, don't worry about it Sebastian! I'll clean up! You should go and relax for a while! I know you never get a chance to usually, so I'll take care of the dishes and Ciel-sama!" Estelle said cheerfully, laughing as she once again ran off to the kitchen. The butler simply stood in awe at how much energy she had for a half-demon.

But he could smell it in the air as she walked by: the smell of death. All demon's had this smell, even half demons he presumed. But until now he had been unable to smell it, most likely because of her human half. She had been working so hard for Ciel that she must have lowered her guard and now her demon side is beginning to stir. It must be difficult for her to continuously put on a smiling human face while hiding her true aura.

A slight movement shook Sebastian from his trance. Ciel had stood up and was heading off to bed. "I'm tired. Bring me some tea before I go to bed."

Sebastian bowed respectfully, but opened his eyes when he felt his master's glare upon him. "You. Not Estelle," he stated coldly.

And with that Ciel left the room. Sebastian sighed lightly. How did we get into this mess, he thought. But no matter. The demon had been given an order and he was bound to follow it.

Sebastian went into the kitchen and began boiling water for the tea. As he reached into the cupboard for the tea leaves, he noticed something odd. Estelle was gone. The dishes had been left in the sink, still not yet cleaned. She had simply vanished. That worried him. Could something have happened? He tried to shake the thought, but its possibility lingered in his mind, clinging to him like a bad omen. In the end, the butler washed the dishes and put them away for her. After that he finished the tea and brought it down the hallway on a silver cart. Now was not the time to begin to get suspicious about every little thing that happened concerning Estelle. She'll be fine on her own. That half demon probably went the library again. I'm sure she's just minding her own business. That was the thought that crossed his mind as the butler opened the door to Ciel's study, holding a fresh cup of tea in his gloved hand.

And that was the last time he ever thought kindly of her.

Sebastian dropped the cup. The demon barely heard it shatter on the floor. His eyes were focused furiously on Estelle, standing over Ciel hungrily with her mouth partly open. Her eye glowed red, and Ciel looked like he was possessed. Slowly, a wisp like smoke came out of the young master's throat as the half demon sucked it towards her. But before it entered her mouth, she noticed the butler standing in the doorway with the urge to kill lusting at her. She stopped and dropped the boy she was holding up by the collar, who fell slumped in his chair. Estelle licked her lips with a sadistic look on her face, smiling.

"Good evening, Sebastian."

*(0)*

Woah. That was a long chapter. Ugh. Too lazy to write any more so I leave it with that cliffhanger!

Ciel: NO! NO CLIFFHANGERS! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!

Me: I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe you'll die! :D

Ciel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SEBASTIAN MAKE HER STOP!

Sebastian: Of course, my lord. (lunges at me)

Me: (shoots him with a ray that makes him a kitty) Ha!

Sebastian: Meow.

Ciel: T-T demons are not worth it these days…

Sebastian: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!

Thanks for reading and waiting! Next chapter out soon I hope (- -;)


	4. Lies of the Heart

What the Crow Dragged In

Summary: On a dark, stormy night, Sebastian finds a wounded woman lying outside the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel orders him to bring her in and tend to her, but when they both find out she is a half demon, what will become of them? As Estelle digs into Ciel's past, will she try to take him away from Sebastian? Read to find out…

Hey people! Thanks for waiting for this. Luckily I had a sudden insight on what to write since people wanted to read this Thanks you guys!

As always, possible Sebastian/Ciel. But only suggestive themes. Nothing too bad if anything. It all comes on the spur of the moment. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.

Me: Hopefully this chapter will explain some things…x.x

Ciel: Yeah…um…a little help here? (still lying lifelessly in a chair)

Sebastian: Master, I will kill that beeotch for what she's doing!

Estelle: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: Calm down, Estelle. Don't give anything away now, all of you.

All: Awwwwwww…

Me: On with the chapter!

*(0)*

Sebastian normally would have moved to save his master instantly, but instead he found himself trapped by Estelle's gaze, freezing him in place. Her glowing red eye glared into his furious ones. The butler found himself only able to shift his glare on Estelle to a concerned look at Ciel lying limply in his study chair and back to her. Again he tried to attack her, but his muscles refused to move. Instead his blood boiled in his veins and Sebastian fell to the ground, wincing in pain. The butler clutched his chest and breathed heavily. It soon became difficult to simply keep himself up.

"Damn you…what the hell have you done to bocchan!" he demanded.

The half demon snickered and faced the butler completely. "My my, Sebastian! Worried more over your master than yourself? How noble for a demon."

Estelle's eyes glanced back to the boy. He was barely breathing. Sebastian growled at her. He couldn't stand to see another demon even look at Ciel ever since the Claude incident. Estelle noticed this and laughed sadistically.

"I've never seen a demon like you! Following this weak human for two years after his family was murdered by an angel and he was sent to become a slave for a cult. And he's only twelve! How could you stand it? Doing his every order, every command…" the half demon noticed the tea cart behind Sebastian. "He made you learn how to cook. How ironic. But so sloppy of a butler of your standard to drop his master's favored tea cup."

By now, the liquid had stained the carpet deep. Sebastian took a precious second to notice it, but his anger only grew when he saw the woman gently stroke Ciel's cheek with her pale fingers. Again, she licked her lips. The butler grew furious and attempted to stand, but the pain in his body only doubled. He grunted in shock and gritted his teeth. It felt like his body would burst.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sebastian. I have control over the blood in your body and can bend it to my will. In an instant I can raise its temperature so high that it makes you explode from the inside out. And I'm afraid even a demon would not survive that," she warned smiling evily.

The butler was trapped. If he made a move to save his master, he Estelle would kill him without a second thought. But if he did nothing…

Luckily for him, the half demon saw what he was thinking on his face and removed her hand from Ciel, who was still unconscious. She brushed back her blonde hair which shimmered in the moonlight shining down on the two by the window of the study. One eye still glowed like an ember in the darkness, the other dim blue, almost blank.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm not here to harm your prey, or steal him from you for that matter," Estelle stated plainly. "I only wished to see if the connection I sensed between you two was true. And it seems I was right. Heh. A demon and a human living together for so long. It seems I was not the only one to have such a relationship with one."

Sebastian blinked in surprise. "I thought half demons like you couldn't grant wishes to humans. How does that work Estelle?"

"Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Estelle is my vassal, as well as my vessel. That kind and caring face you knew was my human. I am no such thing."

The demon was now thoroughly confused.

Estelle sighed unhappily. "Goodness, this demon has been controlled by a mere human for so long that he must've forgotten all about his own world," she muttered to herself as if Sebastian weren't even there.

The blonde maid twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. "Listen, honey. I don't usually do favors for others, but just so you understand, I'll let you talk to Estelle about this whole matter. She won't lie to you. If she did, I would punish her. Don't blame her for all of this. She had nothing to do with it. I was just being a bit selfish, since I don't usually take over her body. Be nice to her now, her heart is quite fragile."

The half demon snapped her fingers, and the pressure of Sebastian's blood went back to normal. He could move again, and instantly he lunged at the half demon. But before he could reach her, the woman had gone unconscious and fallen to the floor in a heap. Sebastian blinked in confusion. But he shook his head and rushed over to Ciel. The butler removed a white glove, letting it drop to the floor as Estelle did. The demon carefully let his hand feel the boy's face, cupping his fingers around his pale cheeks. He was cold. Sebastian moved his fingers over Ciel's mouth, feeling for air moving in and out. He wasn't breathing. He began to get worried. The demon's hand moved down his chin to the soft flesh of the young master's neck. At first, he felt nothing and feared the worst. But suddenly, something warm throbbed under the skin. A pulse. It sent chills down the demon's spine. Another burst of life. Sebastian shuddered. He could only imagine what it would be like to feel his warm, living blood ooze between his fingers. And to taste it…

Against his will, Sebastian poked a fingernail into the vein. Not hard enough to puncture the skin, but enough to feel the coursing blood all around his finger tip. The demon licked his smirking lips. In an instant his face was only centimeters from the young masters, eyes hungry and tempted. His mouth was slightly parted, breathing heavy. His other hand held Ciel's head up toward him. Slowly…he moved closer…drawing in his master's scent…so warm…yet so cold hearted…so…tantalizing…

"Bocchan. Wake up, bocchan."

A blue eye blinked open lazily. At first the boy saw nothing but a gray haze. Soon though, that haze became images. One of them being his demon butler standing over him strangely. The boy blinked, as if trying to clear the vision away. But it remained. Sebastian was standing over him. And quite closely at that. It was then he felt the freezing hand on his face. Instinctively he smacked it away and jumped out of the chair, quite to Sebastian's surprise.

"What do you think you are doing? I-"

His lecture was cut short by the loss of breath in his lungs. Ciel pitched forward into the grasp of the demon butler. The wind knocked out of him, he was unable to resist Sebastian picking him up and placing him back in his chair. The boy forced himself to remain awake. His eyes fluttered softly as they began to close, but when he saw the body of his maid lying on the floor, a sudden flush of emotion woke him up.

"Sebastian…why…why is Estelle…" he stuttered.

The butler glanced over his shoulder at the motionless girl. It seemed he had forgotten everything that had happened moments before. Perhaps that was for the better. Turning back to Ciel, he simply smiled.

"Bocchan, allow me to explain. Lady Estelle had come to collect you for the evening, but saw you sleeping soundly at your desk. In a sudden sense of relief, her fatigue caught up with her and she collapsed at your feet. When I came to bring your evening tea, I found her here. I was simply waking you, bocchan."

Sebastian stood up and got his young master a cup of tea. As he poured it into the tea cup, Ciel couldn't help but notice the dark stain in the carpet by the butler's feet alongside many shards of broken china. He glared at the demon as he set the steaming cup on his desk.

"You dropped one of my favorite tea cups. Were you so surprised that you let something like that slip? That seems quite unlike you, Sebastian," Ciel inferred.

The butler raised an eyebrow for an instant, but returned a fake smile to his master. "But of course. I rarely see her rest, it quite got the better of me."

The boy had no choice at present but to believe the demon. He reached out and grabbed the china cup covered in blue flowers, taking a sip and holding it in his lap. The liquid warmed his insides, just realizing he was cold. Things didn't add up, but he would question his butler later. It had become late, and he was tired. In the morning, he thought, I will settle this.

Ciel glanced at Estelle lying on the floor. "Carry her to her room and make her comfortable. She is not to work tomorrow no matter how much she refuses. That is an order."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian bowed and went over, picking up the girl bridal style. He held her limply in his arms, but his fingers clenched her tightly. The demon carried her out of the room, and Ciel could see him bring her to her room down the hall. The boy took another sip of tea. Its aroma filled his senses with a fuzzy feeling. He stared into the dark brown swirling around in the cup, seeing his reflection. He was pale, as if the life had been sucked out of him. His eyes were dark and lifeless like a corpse. Come to think of it, Estelle looked quite similar to him. He would have guessed she was dead before sleeping. Then again, she was half-demon. He was sure of nothing about her. Even Sebastian had been unable to tell she was part demon. And yet in that moment when he held her up, she looked like death itself. The luster in her hair was gone, the glow of her skin had diminished, and even her face became emotionless rather than her usual happy appearance. Something had happened to her, and perhaps to himself. But why was Sebastian lying to him? His eyes focused on the spot in the carpet where Sebastian let his china shatter. His tea had gone cold. All feeling in his body left him. The cup dropped from his hands.

Why?

A shadow darted into the room and scooped up the tea cup, letting not a drop touch the floor. Sebastian was quick as ever. Could the butler feel what he felt?

"I believe it is time for bed, bocchan."

Ciel blinked and nodded drowsily. Simply thinking about Estelle made him feel like all the life had left his being. The demon turned and placed the cup on the tea cart and began to push it out into the hallway, but the young master's voice stopped him.

"Carry me. Like you did Estelle."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. A sly smirk found its way across his face. "Yes, my lord."

The demon butler strode over to the boy who gazed up into his red eyes. He was so pure in that moment, so innocent, so…childish. One hand grabbed the boy around his shoulder, the other holding up his legs. He was swooped into his grasp. Sebastian held him gently, like a newborn baby. Ciel had expected the demon's arms to be hard and scaly like some kind of serpent. But instead they were soft, almost human. But he felt the cold touch of his hand on his shoulder, only then noticing the demon was only wearing one glove. Another puzzle piece that refused to be put into place, but the boy was too tired to interrogate him about it. Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest. For the first time, he realized the demon was truly not of this world. He felt no heartbeat at all.

Sebastian carried the boy out of his study and down the hall, retaking the same steps as he had with Estelle. The demon looked the boy in his arms over. His eyes were closed and a hand clasped his suit. He could feel his blue locks of hair brushing against his chest. How could a boy as such have a tantalizing soul? Perhaps his weak appearance made his soul seem all the more delectable. Or perhaps he fancied the boy himself? No, a demon like him could not care for a human child. Could he?

Sebastian brought the boy to his room, noticing the sleeping half-demon in the room across the hall. He was worried about leaving his master alone so close to the half-demon woman who nearly sucked his young master's soul out of his body and threatened to make his own body explode from the inside out. Seeing her sleep so soundly almost made him forget about the incident.

He sat Ciel on his bed and undressed him, holding his frail body up. When he was in his night shirt, Sebastian laid him down and pulled the covers up to his face. The boy clenched the sheets tightly. The demon smiled and began to leave the room. But Ciel reached out a hand and grabbed the end of his tail coat. Sebastian turned around to see his master's frightened face.

"Don't leave. Stay here until I fall asleep…" he asked.

Sebastian complied happily. It relieved him a bit, knowing he could protect the boy from Estelle should she awake and attempt to steal him away again. The butler kneeled at the bedside, bowing his head.

"Yes, my lord. I shall remain until you sleep soundly," he replied.

"Something happened with Estelle…I know it…but I trust your judgment of what you won't tell me…but if anything happened to me…know that you won't get what you desire…"

"Of course. Please rest assured, bocchan. I shall explain everything in time."

With that, Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian took off his blue ring and placed it on his night stand alongside his eye patch. He had to refrain from touching the young master as he slept, but Ciel would need it after that attempt on his life. The butler stayed kneeling by his side the entire night, unable to leave him alone so close to Estelle. He knew he would have to explain everything the next morning, so Sebastian spent the night figuring out how he would do that. It proved to be more difficult than he thought. But for Ciel's sake, some things must be kept secret.

*(0)*

OMG. THAT TOOK FOREVER. Well not as long as the others but I spent a whole night working on this while watching TV so it felt like it took forever. Thanks for your support and waiting!

Ciel: Zzz..zzz..zzz…

Sebastian: *drools* Mmmm…soul…

Me: *smack with a broom*

Sebastian: Owowowowowowowow T-T sad face

Estelle: Zzz…zzz..what's all the commo-

Sebastian: *smacks her with a tea pot*

Estelle: Uhhh…*falls back back asleep* zzz…zzz…zzz…

Me: *duct tapes him in a closet* Stop hurting people with random objects.

Sebastian: Mphpmhpmhph!

Ciel: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME GO TO SLEEP!

Me: O.o

Sebastian: O.O

Estelle: -.-

Grell: 8D

Me: How the hell did you get here Grell?

Grell: I heard there's something interesting going on in this story so I thought I'd pop on in.

Me: Fine. Maybe I'll put you in the next chapter if you don't wake up any of them. *points to everyone*

Grell: But Sebas-chan is still awake-

Me: *smacks Sebastian with a lamppost*

Sebastian: X.X zzz…zzz…zzz

Grell: Ah. Now your statement is valid.

Me: Damn straight.

R&R plz! Thanks so much!


	5. What Really Happened

Kuroshitsuji Fan Fic Chapter 5

Summary: On a dark, stormy night, Sebastian finds a wounded woman lying outside the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel orders him to bring her in and tend to her, but when they both find out she is a half demon, what will become of them? As Estelle digs into Ciel's past, will she try to take him away from Sebastian? Read to find out…

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting, things got kinda busy so this one's really late but at least I did it!

Ciel: Yeah I've kinda been sleeping for…months…now? Can I wake up yet?

Me: But you're so cute when you sleep!

Sebastian: He is, isn't h-

Me: *punches him in the face* don't even think about it.

Estelle: ….zzzzzzzzzzz

Sebastian: X.X zzzz…zzzz…zzzzz

Ciel: mmmmm….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me: Well…this is…strange…anyway…on with the chapter!

Breakfast had a very awkward atmosphere that morning. Ciel, dreary eyed and still sleepy, sipped his morning tea slowly. In front of him was a plate of fruit and cheese with a bowl of bread to the side. He had barely touched his food and it was beginning to get cold. But the events of last night's strange encounter had left him lethargic and inattentive. His butler stood behind him, hands behind his back. He watched as his master reached for a strawberry and brought it to his mouth. Every movement was registered.

But he was less focused on Ciel as he was on Estelle, who was sitting across from him at the opposite end of the long table. Strangely, she was back to her old self; laughing and telling jokes and she ate, her face bright and cheerful. Sebastian never took his eyes off her, knowing fully well what she was capable of. He knew something was off. She was too happy. It was as if she completely forgot everything that happened the night before. But then again, whatever demon had "possessed" her that night did say that Estelle was her vessel. Perhaps she didn't remember at all.

The demon butler kept on his toes. She could render him immobile at any second if her demon half decided to take over again. But who was this demon who resided within her? He wanted desperately to question her, but the mood was too strange to say anything. So it surprised him greatly when his master asked her so bluntly:

"What happened last night Estelle?"

She stopped eating. "Huh?"

"Last night. I don't remember much, but something happened between you and Sebastian in my study while I was asleep. Sebastian won't tell me anything, so I figured I'd ask you."

The maid was silent. Stunned, actually. It looked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Ciel-sama…but I don't think anything happened. I washed the dishes, went to check on your work in the study and-" suddenly she gasped and held her hand to her mouth. She stood and Sebastian tensed, ready to protect his master if he had to.

"Oh no…did…did I do something? Something to you, Ciel-sama? Oh no…it happened again…not again…" Estelle seemed to be lightheaded. She staggered as she pushed the chair away from her. Sebastian took a step closer to his master on instinct. "Please…can you tell me what she did?"

The butler finally spoke. "She?"

The blonde maid sighed. "The demon."

"Oh, yes. Well, I was the one who witnessed it actually. I went to bring the master his tea and stumbled upon you, or rather that demon, grasping young master by the throat. He was unconscious and you were attempting to suck something out of his body. I, as his butler, became alarmed at your actions and attempted to free him. But your demon did something to my body and restricted me from moving," the butler turned to Ciel. "That is why I dropped the tea cup, master."

Ciel seemed to understand. He had become more alert as the butler told the story. He motioned for him to continue, obviously interested.

"Your demon spoke of you being her vessel and her vassal. She didn't seem to want the young master's soul, as I had originally thought. She only wished to see the connection between us, that she said you and her shared a while ago."

Estelle sighed again and sat down. Her hands still covered her face, showing her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Ciel-sama! I never meant to hurt you in any way. I had hoped she wouldn't do anything, but I guess I should have known better. How can I make this up to you both?" she pleaded.

The two at the other end of the table looked at each other and nodded. But it was Ciel who spoke.

"Tell us the truth. Tell us how you really became a half demon."

The maid sighed again and nodded. "Of course."

She cleared her throat before starting. The other two listened closely to each word, eyes never leaving her.

"It really did begin several hundred years ago. I was a normal human. And like I said, I was a noble. Similarly to you, I had lost my parents in a horrible accident. However, I know your parents died in no accident. Anyway, I was left with my older brother Cain who inherited everything our parents left behind. A huge mansion, a wealthy fortune, everything he needed to take care of both of us. But instead he took everything for himself. Cain kicked me out onto the streets and left me for dead. In my greatest time of need, I swore on my life that I would one day kill him, even if it cost me everything I had left. In that instant, a demon appeared to me. She said her named was Phoenix. In exchange for my soul, she offered to help me carry out my wish. I accepted. Phoenix became my best friend quickly. But I knew that she was a demon and I couldn't let myself become attached to her. My only wish was to kill my brother and take back what was mine.

"However she was not a kind demon. I'm sure few really are, with the exception of you Sebastian. She treated me like a pet, instead of the other way around. I didn't mind as long as she helped me with what I wanted. But when I went back to the estate to carry out my vengeance, it was already too late," she explained.

"Too late?" Sebastian questioned her.

"Cain had also somehow made a contract with a demon. I don't know how he did it, but he had become a demon himself, with his own demon next to him. They had formed some kind of bond, stronger than the contract, and made my brother a full-blooded demon. I ordered Phoenix to kill him, but she refused. She disobeyed my order. Instead, she attempted to take my soul prematurely. But for some reason, Cain stepped in and stopped her. I don't remember what happened because there was a white light when he grabbed her that knocked me unconscious. But I know whatever he did led to me becoming…this," she looked down at herself with her last statement. "When I woke up, I could hear her voice in my head and I had her abilities and knowledge in my mind. My eye changed color then too. Her eyes were red, that's where my red eye is from. But my brother and his demon were gone. I didn't see him for a long time after that…"

Sebastian stroked his chin with a gloved finger. "So then you're demon brother is the one who merged you with the demon, Phoenix, that you made a contract with? Frankly, I've never heard of any of this before."

Estelle shook her head. "I'm still confused, several hundred years later."

Ciel finally spoke up. "So then how did you end up bleeding on our doorstep?" he asked.

"My brother found me the night you took me in. I'd nearly forgotten about him. I figured that since he was a demon and I had become a freak myself that I'd never get another chance. Besides I had no idea where he was after he disappeared that night. We'd been walking around looking for a new place to live after Phoenix destroyed out last house, and he just showed up in an alleyway. He beat the crap out of my body, but Phoenix helped me fight back. We managed to wound him a little, not enough to do any real damage. But for some reason he backed off and escaped. We'd taken a heavy beating. I couldn't even stand up. But Phoenix wouldn't give up. She forced us to crawl on the streets, with only one arm I might add, until we found your mansion. She said she sensed a demon up the hill and that he could help us. And that's pretty much how I got here," Estelle finished, lying back in her seat.

A few moments of silence followed before Sebastian spoke. "Why would he do such a thing if he saved you from his demon partner?"

Estelle shook her head. "I don't know."

Ciel took everything in slowly. Something clouded his mind and Sebastian noticed it. There were still holes in her story, like something was missing. But whatever it was, if she wouldn't tell them, perhaps they didn't need to know.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'll leave right away," the maid said, getting up from her chair and making her way to the corridor.

"Wait."

The blonde half-demon stopped.

"I never said I wanted you to leave."

Tears formed in Estelle's eyes as she ran over to her young master and hugged him tightly. Sebastian moved swiftly to shield him, but Ciel brought a hand up to stop him. The butler was discouraged. Demons were masters of deceit and trickery. If Ciel allowed himself to open up to her too much, he could lose his soul to her. And that was something Sebastian was absolutely not going to allow.

Ciel liked her company. She did good work and was a nice person to talk to. As efficient as Sebastian and far less demon-like, Estelle was a good addition to his list of servants. Plus, she made things interesting for himself and Sebastian. He didn't see what Estelle had almost done to him, or rather what Phoenix did. But he knew Sebastian had. His butler would protect him for anything with his life. He had nothing to worry about.

Except maybe her demon brother.

Estelle was still crying tears of joy that Ciel had allowed her to stay. But she suddenly pulled away and had a very serious look on her face. "Ciel-sama, I must formally apologize for my actions. If you allow me, I will have Phoenix apologize in person."

The young master glanced at his butler, who nodded, but still seemed worried. The boy gestured for her to continue. The maid bowed her head and closed her eyes. She seemed to be concentrating. After a few seconds, the air pressure in the room tensed. The girl opened her eyes to reveal her blue pupil had gone dark and her red eye was glowing. Her voice was the same as it had been the night Ciel was attacked.

"Young master, is it?"

Sebastian tensed at the sound of her voice, dark and treacherous. It reminded him of the night before. His fists clenched behind his back, but his face was calm.

Phoenix held her hands together in front of her. She seemed much better behaved than before. "I'm so sorry for how I acted yesterday. Estelle convinced me to come out, so I'm guessing my actions caused more of a stir than I had hoped. Forgive me, young master," the demon said sarcastically. "I appreciate you allowing the two of us to stay here. But I must warn you. Estelle's brother's demon is extremely dangerous. There is no doubt that he will come looking for us. Are you willing to take that risk by housing us in your mansion?"

Ciel smirked. "I like a challenge every now and then. Besides, where would you go if I were to throw you out right now?"

Phoenix smiled, showing small, sharp fangs. It wasn't a happy smile. It was devious. "Thank you, Ciel. I'm sure Estelle is overjoyed. But you'll have to tell her what just happened. She won't remember."

The boy and the butler nodded. Phoenix closed her eyes and returned the body to Estelle, her blue eye glowing again. She seemed disoriented, like she just woke up from a dream. "What did she say? Did she apologize? Please tell me she didn't say anything rude. She has a sharp tongue being a demon and all."

Ciel chuckled. "She was very polite. I'm glad you'll be staying."

Estelle giggled and thanked him. Then she started to clear the plates from breakfast and rushed off to the kitchen to wash them. She was back to her old self.

Sebastian bent down and whispered to Ciel: "Be very careful, young master. I don't want you alone with her."

The boy scoffed. "Fine."

The rest of the day seemed very normal. Sebastian tailed Ciel everywhere he went, and made sure to know where Estelle was every moment of the day. He was a very cautious demon. But then again, his meal was almost stolen from him. He wanted to know more about the mysterious half-demon maid, but his curiosity would have to wait.

Thump.

Sebastian nearly jumped. He swiveled in the hallway while following Ciel. Something moved. He and Ciel were the only ones there. Estelle was in the kitchen. The other servants were out in town. No one else should be there. He didn't sense anything or anyone.

Ciel stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

The butler shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, young master." And they continued on without another sound.

*.*

The long-white haired demon caught his breath as he saw the butler and the earl walk out of sight. Hanging upside down from the roof, he dropped to the ground swiftly and silently, not even bending a single blade of grass. His golden eyes were rimmed with black, and he was young for a demon. The man smirked at his own genius and brought a hand to his ear, pressing a button on the black ear wig.

"I found her. I'll commence the operation now. Should I kill the others?"

A boyish voice spoke on the other end. "No. Leave them. We'll have a little fun with the boy and his butler first…"

"Understood."

The demon sped away from the mansion silently. Everyone inside was completely unaware of the danger they had just stepped into. But they would soon find out.

*.*

THANK GOD THAT'S DONE.

I'm running out of ideas guys. Please help. Leave reviews. Anything to help. Give me ideas for next chapters. Please. PLEASE. Lol thanks guys!

Estelle: *washing dishes* you know I just this uncanny feeling I was just being watched by someone familiar…

Ciel: Really? So did I. Weird…huh?

Sebastian: I KNEW IT!

Ciel & Estelle: What?

Sebastian: There was totally someone there. Ima go find him right now! –runs out of the mansion-

Ciel: Um…what happened to protecting me?

Phoenix: Hey Ciel.

Ciel: Shit. –runs-

Me: Ahhhh….the joy of writing.

Sebastian: Where the fudge is my boy to-I mean young master Ciel!

Me: Oh, Phoenix took him somewhere…not sure where…she had an axe though…should I have been worried about that?

Sebastian: O.O

Me: Aw shit. –runs from Sebastian chasing me with a chainsaw- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

R&R!


End file.
